


Cry Baby.

by ActuallyJakeEnglish



Series: Neighbourhood Crenny Songfics [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Rambling, Smut, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Underage Smoking, craig also in denial of his feelings, explanations? Idk how to explain it lmao, kenny in denial of his feelings, more tags to come, mostly angst tho, the neighbourhood - Freeform, the tags r for the fics to come too not just this one lmao, these won't really follow a storyline it's just stuff I come up with, this is a lot of rambling and not much of story just
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 16:23:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10812612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActuallyJakeEnglish/pseuds/ActuallyJakeEnglish
Summary: "I know I'll fall in love with you, babyAnd that's not what I wanna doI hope you won't ever lie to meAnd if you do, I know I won't be your cry baby;I think I worry a lotI need to take it easyI got this anxious feelingBut it goes away for a minuteWhen I'm with you breathing;I can taste it, my heart's breakin', please don't sayThat you know, when you knowI can't take it, I'm inpatient, tell me babyNow I know, you should go;"





	Cry Baby.

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to the first installment of my neighbourhood crenny series !!!

Ripped jeans, half burnt cigarettes, disheveled guys with black hair and eye bags worse than the undead's.

The taste of smoke on your tongue in the early morning. In bed next to someone you hardly knew.

Those are the things that reminded Kenny McCormick of an enigma of a teen named Craig Tucker.

He and Craig were close, if you could classify it as that. Kenny actually didn't know much about Craig, but Craig didn't know much about him either. They weren't open people. Maybe that's what drew them together? Together. More like, a few feet away awkwardly shuffling their feet on the icy ground.

Kenny assumed they were the closest to each other, out of everyone in their rundown town. As Kenny got to high school, Kyle and Stan started doing their own thing. Without him, of course. And Cartman didn't need to be explained. Kid was a bitch. Of course? Craig's group split as well, leaving them with each other. At first, Kenny wasn't the happiest with this arrangement, being conditioned as a kid to hate Craig and his gang.

Guess that wasn't happening. Ever since the field trip where he had to hold Craig's hand the entire time, he didn't think the raven haired boy was really too bad of a person. He was just an inconsiderate asshole shut in. Which, halfway met Kenny's personality, which made them fit in some jammed and cut up puzzle piece system with some missing links.

Maybe it wasn't even Craig's personality. Maybe it was waking up next to him on weekends, not caring about the hangover and school, only about what was happening in that moment. Maybe it was the nights before, where Craig would lay the most rough hands on Kenny's body, leaving bruises on his hips and neck, finding there was nothing better to do than screw around with the kid he had never liked.

Because what else was there to do?

Kenny never felt he was in 'love', not at any point in his life. He firmly believed love was a word made up by people for people who had hope, not 17 year olds that already had no future. Screw around a little, end communications, done. It was as easy as that. Of course he repeated that every day to himself, making sure that any weird.. feelings, he had about Craig, would materialize.

Even if, well, he and Craig had screwed around more than a little and he refused to cut off chats. Craig was enticing, Kenny couldn't help it. He surely wasn't in love, he wasn't falling in love, but Craig was fun. Fun to be around, fun to play around. Craig thought so too, even if he had a deflated persona he had a fake ego that had been built up so much he actually started to believe himself.

Kenny and Craig were, in the end, two 17 year olds without anything to call themselves. Humbly. Kenny could add in 'man whore', 'slut', 'asshole', and 'nihilist' to his resume for life, but hey, he didn't go around throwing them out like word vomit happily. Craig could use 'smoker', 'underage drinker', 'emotional zombie', and 'mentally ill' on his, but, same thing applies.

Why not stick together?

Why not become friends?

Why not get closer?

Kenny didn't want to be a cry baby, but he was keeping his distance. Always keeping his distance, just a little bit.

Because falling in love was something he didn't want to do.


End file.
